


How The Reveal Could Happen

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fashion 

Adrien is waiting for his outfit for his next photoshoot.

“Are you done yet?” Adrien asks.

“Yep. Just gotta put these spots on.”

“Shoot! Tikki! No!”

She transforms.

“What?”


	2. A Visit To Master Fu’s

Chapter 2: A Visit to Master Fu’s

“So, my magic macaroons are a little stale and Tikki doesn’t like eating them so if you could just make some more…”

There was a knock on the door. Adrien walked in.

“Plagg destroyed the Eiffel Tower again. Could you help?”

He looked up.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?”

“Um……...Visiting my grandpa?”


	3. Cheese

Chapter 3: Cheese

(Takes place in Reflectdoll)

It was picture day of Marinette’s junior year. All was good. Juleka was over her picture curse, Chloe was in check, for now. As the photographer lined up the shot, Marinette knew that everything would go smoothly.

“Say cheese!” the photographer said.

“Did someone say cheese?” A little kwami cat popped out of Adrien’s front pocket.

“Tikki, why does Adrien have a kwami?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know Marinette. Why do you think Adrien has a kwami?” Tikki retorted.

“Oh! Is he kwamisitting for Cat Noir?” Marinette guessed.

Tikki facepalmed.


	4. I Know

Chapter 4: I Know

"Look Cat. I should tell you who I am. My name is Marinette Dupain-"

"I know."

Marinette was dumbfounded.

"How did you know?"

"Well I mean it's kinda obvious. You act the same, talk the same, you have the same hair color -you know blue hair is uncommon right- you just go behind a short bench, stand up and transform, want me to go on?"

Marinette stared at him dumbly.

"So if you don't know that I know, then do you not know I'm Adrien?"

Marinette fainted.


	5. Puns

Chapter 5: Puns

"I don't know man. Just something about Marinette reminds me of Ladybug." Kim said.

"What? Marinette? No offense, but she is way too clumsy to be Ladybug." Mark pointed out.

"But my calculations prove that the odds of Marinette being Ladybug are 99.2%" Max stated.

"Only one way to find out." Adrien said.

He glided over to Marinette.

"Milady, you look purrfect."

"I swear, another one of those lame puns and I will chop your head off!" Marinette yelled.

"It's her!" Adrien yelled back to the group.


	6. Lucky Charm?

Chapter 6: Lucky Charm?

"Ugh. The door is locked." Adrien said.

Alya and Nino has locked Adrien and Marinette in the janitor's closet so that Marinette could confess her feelings.

"Any idea how to get out?"

Marinette looked around the room.

"No worries. Lucky charm!"

Marinette jumped in the air and realized that she was not transformed.

"Whoops. I mean, just trying to lighten the mood. It was a joke!" Marinette covered.

"Oh. Well I'm going to get us out of here. Cataclysm!"

They stared at each other.

"So you're…" Adrien looked at her.

"And you're…" Marinette started.

"Yes."

"Yes."


	7. Sweet Marinette?

Chapter 7: Sweet Marinette

"So Marinette is Ladybug?" Adrien questioned.

"Yep."

"Sweet Marinette?"

"Yep."

"Marinette Marinette?"

"Yep."

"So sweet little Marinette who blushes and stutters whenever I talk to her threw me halfway across Paris?"

"Yep."


End file.
